Paper Moons
by Fantasy-of the-Heart
Summary: Nobody ever wants to lose something they love, but sometimes it's better admit to feelings of realization then continue to deny them. Even when we know it won't change the outcome. *Puzzleshipping*


**Hi peoples.**

 **This is another puzzleshipping attempt by me.**

 **I love this couple so much, so don't tell me they're not perfect for each other.**

 **So please read and if possible review!**

 **Enjoy!**

~Yugi's POV~

What had I been thinking when I said I would do it.

He was my closest friend, my greatest source of strength. He was my everything, and I had to open my mouth and talk big. But I knew that someone would have to challenge the Pharaoh to send him where he belonged. At first Jou had wanted too, but as much as he had improved his skills were not nearly enough to win. It would've been too easy for my other half to defeat him.

That was when Kaiba had announced that he would battle the pharaoh and my fear grew tenfold. Kaiba was ruthless, aggressive and much too thickheaded to understand the situation at best. To him this would be seen as another challenge with his biggest rival. I couldn't let that happen, the Pharaoh deserved an honorable duel, one where he could give it his all. Kaiba would be easy pickings, just like all those other times; no...I knew that I was the only one that could do it. I had been the one to bring him back into my world, it would only make sense that I should send him back to his.

But how could I?

The Pharaoh and I, we've been through so much together. He's been my dearest companion from the very beginning. Every step I took he was right there behind me; every challenge I faced he was always one step ahead of me. Protecting me from harm's way. Making sure that I was safe. He told me once that without me he didn't have a reason to be in this world. I was the sole purpose for his reason to keep going, nothing else would compare to anything but me. I was his only source of inspiration and he didn't want to risk losing me.

I was still scared though. Having to face my source of strength in battle was not going to be an easy thing. On one hand this would be the final test to see if I was ready to face the world on my own. But on the other I'd be losing the one person I care about more than anything. I wish that the circumstances would be different. But it is what it is and all I could do now was take a deep breath before diving in.

He taught me what it means to be brave. To put yourself in harm's way in order to protect those you care about the most. In return I suppose I taught him a few lessons also. My kindness and forgiveness has spread to him; so in a way we both needed each one another to teach the other a life lesson.

My feelings for him had never changed since the time we first met. I won't lie to myself, I love the Pharaoh. I've loved him for as long as we've been together. How could I not? He's been by my side through thick and thin, the best and the worst of times. I would've been surprised by myself if I didn't. I've never been a good liar and I know that I can never lie to myself. To do that would be to deny all those years of affection I've longed to give him. That is something which I can never do; betray my love for my dearest companion. I will never deny my affections for the Pharaoh, I don't have the strength to do so. Not when he's the only one that holds my heart.

A few times I tried probing out for him with my mind, but he never answered. I could only hope that the Pharaoh was feeling the same way I did.

I sat there in my room for who knows how long just thinking to myself about the last few years. Every detail replayed in my head over and over. I didn't know if I had the power to send the Pharaoh away. No...I couldn't keep calling him that. I finally knew his name it's time that I started using it.

Atem...his real name was Atem. It suited him just fine.

That didn't mean it wouldn't take some getting used to. It's strange, for the longest time I've wanted to help him find his real name to discover his past. But now that I've achieved that goal, why does it feel like I'm losing him now faster than ever. I now know everything I can about the Phar-Atem but why does it hurt so much? What is this aching feeling in my heart that keeps wanting to deny everything?

I could've thought more about it but the untouched cards in front of me reminded me that I had a duel to prepare for. I sighed, as much as it hurt to go through with it I made a promise that I would give my other half an honorable duel. That meant giving all I had so it was best that I got started.

I felt my eyes water for each card that I picked up.

These were all cards that we had collected together throughout the years. They had never failed us in the past, it was almost like going down memory lane all over again. The tears threatened to spill on several occasions but I knew I couldn't afford to get sentimental now. I didn't like doing this but I really did need to concentrate. Pushing aside most of my feelings I forced myself to focus on preparing my deck. I knew every strategy my darker half did, and I wanted to make sure I could counter them no matter what.

I had been halfway through preparing my deck when I heard a knock at the door. I already had a hunch for who it was. For the moment I just wanted to be alone but before I could say something Anzu had walked in.

It didn't take rocket science to figure out why she was here. It was all very clear the way she kept shifting back and forth rubbing her hands. She wanted to see Atem.

I had figured out a long time ago that Anzu had feelings for my other half. I had always known this but chose to keep it to myself; she was just too easy to read. That didn't stop me from feeling hurt though. Anzu has been my friend for ages, but I couldn't help but think that she would want the Pharaoh to herself; she's always been ambitious and normally if Anzu has her eyes set on something she goes for it. But why wouldn't the Pharaoh look at her in awe. She's beautiful and she's everything that I could never be.

I watched as she opened her mouth to ask for the one thing she came in here for, but then quickly say something else. How pitiful, she doesn't want me catching on. Does she really think I don't know. I see the way she looks at my other half; it's the same way I do. Lounging to be closer to him in more ways than one. I resisted the urge to chew my lip. She was unintentionally making me angry right now and all I wanted finish preparing my deck.

I can't help but think to myself for the time being we both have something in common. Neither of us want to see Atem go.

As quickly as she appears she suddenly leaves, her excuse being that she didn't want to disturb me any longer. In truth though she didn't have the courage to ask to speak to Atem one last time. Shame on me for feeling this way, but I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard soft crying outside my door. I know that I shouldn't feel guilty, but Anzu is still my friend and I do care for her. Subconsciously I place my hand over the Millennium Puzzle; I didn't know if my other half could hear me but I spoke anyway.

"Pharaoh I have this feeling that Anzu wanted to say goodbye to you...I'm sorry".

I had no real reason to apologize. But I suppose it was simply out of empathy. Thinking about losing Atem had the tears return to my eyes. I couldn't let myself cry now I needed to keep it together. I quickly used my sleeve to wipe any moisture in my eyes before getting back to work. I had to make sure all was ready for tomorrow morning.

So that is how I stayed for most of the night, forcing myself to concentrate on preparing my deck until at last it was complete. All that was needed now, was for fate to decide what the outcome would be.

Then I felt an all to familiar presence besides me and I knew right away who it was.

Hearing his deep baritone voice has always sent chills down my spine, I knew that I may never have that opportunity to hear it again. But I refused to look weak. I didn't want to show weakness to the one person I loved more the anything. I put on a fake smile when Atem asked me if my deck was done, all I could do was nod "Yes, is that why I haven't heard from you?" Oh, I do hope my voice didn't sound off. Curse the emotional wreck I'm becoming.

I was running out of things to say. Well, there was one thing. But did I really have the strength to tell him? Could I really expect that my other half will love me back the way I love him?

This was my chance to finally do it. If I had the guts I could at last speak my deepest feelings to him. I want him to know how much I love him; I want Atem to know how I've admired him for so many years. I opened my mouth to say it, but then fear suddenly consumed me. Everything I wanted to say was then drenched in doubt.

"I'll leave you to prepare now, I promise that I won't peek".

When I entered my soul-room I wanted to punch myself for running away like that. What's wrong with me?! I was so close to saying what I've wanted to say for so long, only to resort back to my timid ways and let fear hold me back from doing what I so badly wanted. This time I felt the tears run down my cheeks with no restraints. They came down harder and harder as I finally let out the sorrow I was trying to hold back. Sliding down the nearest wall I buried my face in my knees and just cried. Crying for all the times I was too shy to speak up, crying for the moments when I held back knowing that I could do it. What a coward I was; did all those years of learning to be brave pay off in vein?

"Aibou you are by no means a coward".

I jumped in complete surprise. How did my other half know I was in distress? When did he get here? Has he been here the whole time and I didn't realize it? How much of my thoughts did he hear?

"Aibou, slow down. I've heard more than enough. I sensed that you were unhappy and I knew I needed to find out why".

He walks closer to me kneeling down to look me in the eye and I felt my heartbeat increase. I would miss looking into those crimson eyes, they always added to his beauty. Knowing this made me cry even harder.

He reached out his hand to cup my wet face "Shouldn't you be working on your deck" my voice was weak but I didn't have the energy right now to do anything. How could I? I'm losing the person I love with each passing minute.

His other hand is placed on my face and I feel him wipe away my tears.

Even now Atem is looking out for me. What did I ever do to deserve this. Was fate playing with my emotions? Cause if this was some kind of sick joke it wasn't funny.

"Atem why are you-".

"Don't call me that Aibou".

I was confused "What? But is that-".

"That may be my ancient name, but it's strange I only want you to address me like you always have".

Now I was even more confused. I couldn't sense any trace of what he was thinking at all. It only made my curiosity grow even more.

He wiped away the last of my tears before bringing me into his arms. I felt strangely comfortable with this. This wasn't the first time he's held me; as often in the past whenever I was very upset he'd hold me like this till I calmed down. But I knew that this time was different for some reason. I just didn't know what it was. I risked sparring a glance at his face, my other half looked deep in thought. I felt his grip tighten on me and I didn't know what to do. Part of me felt as though I should say something, and the other part felt it was to keep quiet for the time being. Deciding to listen to that half I let Atem work out whatever he was thinking about. It seems like eons had passed till he finally did something. He ran his fingers through me hair. My other half has never done this before and to be honest I didn't know what to feel.

"Little one you have no idea what you're doing to me".

I tilted my head to look at him "What?"

I felt him shift me so that I was straddling him. My heart began to pound again, just what was he up too?

"I don't understand". I admitted softly.

"You don't have to understand anything my little one. But it's so odd I feel as though right now I feel more complete than I ever have with you right where I want you". He wasn't making any sense to me at all. I know he's always been somewhat of a mystery but this was too much for me. It's like he was messing with my head without knowing he was doing it at all.

He brings me closer to him and it startles me greatly. I have to put my hands on his shoulders for balance cause I feel like I'm going to fall over the edge.

"What's happening?"

"What is Aibou?"

"Why do I suddenly feel like I've never been so happy that you have complete control over me. Call it crazy but it's almost like I want to do dominate me for the heck of it. It's like your pulling in, before the tide turns and the worst comes. I don't like this feeling at all. It's too much for me".

I look him in the eye, trying to calm the many thoughts rushing through my mind.

"I don't want to lose you my Pharaoh. If things were different I'd want to keep you with me forever. But that wasn't meant to be. I know that come the dawn we'll have to face each in our duel and nothing is scaring me now right now then the fact that I might not be able to let you go".

The tears started up again, I could feel them dripping down relentlessly but I didn't care. I wanted to get this heavy burden off my chest for all that was weighing me down.

My hands gently caressed his face. Such a beautiful specimen he was. I would miss him terribly. I hated to admit this but secretly I held a small hope that my other half would beat me and then have to stay. But that would be too cruel. I couldn't keep him here for another five millennia. He deserved to be free, to be free in the spirit world where he's belonged all this time. That still didn't stop myself from thinking how much I'd miss him.

"So bizarre" I mumbled mostly to myself.

"What is it Aibou?"

"It's you".

He looked confused "Me? What about me?"

I gently ran my finger over his soft lips. I don't know why this thought suddenly struck me, but I couldn't get rid of it.

"You're like a paper moon".

My other half looked very much confused by what I said. I didn't blame him for the confusion. But that was my honest impression of what I was currently feeling. It was as though for this one moment, nothing else mattered. I knew that in a couple more hours the sun would rise over the horizon signaling the final battle. Yet that was the last thing on my mind; I wanted to at least try and be with my other half before we faced each other down. I didn't care if we had to give it our all later. All that mattered for right now was simply the two of us.

"What does that mean little one, that you compare me to a paper moon?"

I felt myself smiling in realization.

"I mean that even though you're scared for what our future will be, you still manage to maintain your composure even in the worst of times. But behind the mask of reality you feel delicate and strong at the same time. Something that gives us the feeling of being human even when all seems lost".

I think for a moment "Perhaps I'm like a paper moon as well".

My other half gently taps my forehead before giving me a smile "Then it appears we both have double sides to us. If we truly are like paper moons".

There's a beat of silence before Atem picks me off the floor holding me carefully and begins to walk out of my soul-room and heads towards his.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Nothing, I just want to be with you in one final way".

"But what about sunrise? You still need to prepare your deck".

"That can wait, it's not important right now". We've now entered his soul-room and he's pinned me against the wall. His true intentions are then revealed to me and I feel myself blush. It's not that I didn't want this, but what confused me was why now he's decided to do it now.

"The timing could've been better". He nods in agreement as his face get's closer to mine.

"Do you suppose all will turn out well?" I ask as he places his hands on either side of my head. Our bodies are so close together I could practically feel the heat getting hotter between us.

"I know that it will my Aibou, I'm aware that in another few hours all will change in ways we may not want. But for now can we please forget about our duel. I want to love in you a way I've wanted too for the longest time. Let's make our final moments together one we can remember".

Knowing that his confession returned my feelings made me so happy in that one blissful setting. As I felt his lips press against mine I pushed aside all future thoughts of what the morning will bring. Even if I did manage to defeat my other half at least I knew that my heart was his.

That was something that I could live with for always.

 **Hope that you liked it.**

 **Please leave some reviews if possible.**

 **Thank you all for reading this.**


End file.
